Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Academy
by siderisn
Summary: It's been 10 years since Yusei defeated Z-One and restored peace to the city. Now, when duelist Matt Yuri goes off to Duel Academy and receives the legendary rare card Stardust Spark Dragon, he must face a new evil and bring forth the next generation of signers to save the world. (OCS NEEDED! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!)
1. Chapter 1: A New Hero

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Academy **

**It's been ten years since Yusei defeated Z-One, and when a fan of Yusei, Matt Yuri enters Duel Academy, a brand new evil rises. Now its up to Matt to and a group of duelists to use the power of the new signer dragons to save the world. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Hero **

18-year-old Matthew Yuri sped through New Domino City on his red duel runner. It was similar to the legendary Yusei Fudo's, but this one was slightly thinner, faster and had less red then original and more black. His red helmet with a black stripe down the middle was on his head, showing him the time, and the streets he needed to go down.

"I can't wait for my chance to duel to get into Duel Academy," Matt said to himself. "I mean, Duel Academy is like the best place to learn to be a better duelist. Some of the greatest duelists went there. Jaden Yuki, Aster Phoenix, the Zane and Syrus Trusdale, Chazz Princeton, Akiza Izinksi, and the twins Leo and Luna. Who wouldn't want to go?"

Matt dodged around some cars and sped down a narrow alleyway.

"Can't hurt to turn up early," chuckled Matt as he stopped when he came to the Kaiba Dome.

He took of his helmet and examined the duel stadium in front of him. He led his runner over to a line of others and placed his helmet on to of it. He took his duel gazer and duel disk out and walked to the dome.

As he came to the entrance desk, he could see that there was a short line of duelists waiting to get in.

As he waited, he noticed the short boy in front of him was shaking. His hands appeared to be sweaty and he didn't look very well.

"You okay?" asked Matt with concern.

The Boy turned around. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a white jumper over a black t-shirt. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was also holding a silver duel disk.

The Boy examined Matt. He was wearing brown jeans and a red and black t-shirt underneath a black jacket. He had light blue eyes and black hair spiked out at the sides and the back.

"I'm fine," replied the Boy. "Just a little nervous."

"Don't be," replied Matt with a smile. "A duel isn't about winning or losing, and it isn't about who is the best in the end. It's about fun, and how much you try. So don't worry if you'll lose or not. Besides, you'll probably win anyway."

The Boy smiled at Matt's words. "You really think so?"

"Yep," said Matt. "Everyone deserves to get into the academy. And anyone who duels can win."

"Thanks," said the Boy.

"No problem," answered Matt. "The names Matt by the way."

"Harry," responded the Boy. "Nice to meet you."

"Next," said the Receptionist.

Harry stepped up to the desk where he placed his deck face up on the counter so Matt could see. Matt quickly recognized the card as Machina Fortress.

* * *

_Machina Fortress_

_Attribute: Earth _

_Level: 8 _

_Machine/Effect _

_You can discard Machine-Type monster(s) who total levels equal 8 or more, then special summon this card (from your hand or graveyard). When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard: Target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target. Before resolving an opponent's monster effect that targets this face up card, look at your opponent's hand and discard one card from their hand. _

_Attack 2500. Defense 1600 _

* * *

"That's one heck of a card," said Matt.

"Oh yeah," replied Harry. "I got it for my birthday. It's one of my most precious cards."

"Here," said Matt as he reached into his pocket. "Take this card."

Harry took the card from Matt's hand and examined it.

* * *

_Shield & Sword _

_Spell _

_Switch the original attack and defense of all face up monsters currently of the field until the end phase. _

* * *

"Of all my years using that card," explained Matt. "I found that it was useful for more then one thing, and I know it will be useful to you."

"Thanks," said Harry as he placed the card on top of his deck.

Harry took his deck and entered the arena while Matt went to the receptionist.

"Name?" asked the Woman.

"Matthew Yuri."

"Age?"

"18."

"Deck type?"

"Junk."

She typed on her laptop before saying, "There you are. Says here you were the winner at the Junior Division. Very nice. Go right on through. You'll be number 111 to duel."

"Thanks," said Matt as he entered the arena.

* * *

In the stands, a boy with smooth black hair wearing the traditional boys uniform, a blue blazer and grey pants sat and watched the duels be played out.

A duel examiner wearing the same uniform as the boy and also wearing sunglasses sat next to him.

"You've been dueling a lot of losers," said the Boy.

"You know what its like Charles," replied the Examiner. "You're going to get a lot of duelists who need more practice."

"Still." Charles shrugged. "I like watching you wipe the floor with these wimps."

Charles heard some voices and watched as Matt and Harry made their way into the stands near them and sat down.

"Can't wait for the duels," said Matt.

"Yeah," replied Harry trying to hide his uncertainty.

**"Will duelist Number 110 please report to the duel field 2." **

"That's me," said Harry as he hoped of the seat and went to the field.

At the same time, the Examiner next to Charles sat up and went down to the arena also.

"You're friend there is toast," spat Charles to Matt.

Matt spun around to see Charles. "I wouldn't be to sure of that."

"We'll see."

* * *

Harry entered the field where the Examiner was waiting for him.

"Go get him Harry!" cheered Matt from the stands.

"Uh yeah," mumbled Harry.

"You ready applicant?" asked the Examiner.

"I guess so."

"Duel disk activate!" cried the Examiner as he threw his silver disk into the air and it landed on his arm, expanding. "Duel Gazer set!"

**_Authentic Reality Vision Link Established. _**

Charles and Matt activated their own duel gazers to watch.

**Harry 4000 VS Examiner 4000**

**"Duel!" **

* * *

**Turn 1: Examiner **

"I'll start," declared the Examiner. "Draw! I summon Battle Ox in attack mode!"

Battle Ox: Attack 1700

A red armoured Minotaur appeared and swung its axe around.

Sweat ran down Harry's face, he was definitely nervous.

"I'll end my turn with that!" finished the Examiner.

* * *

**Turn 2: Harry **

"My turn," said Harry, he didn't feel very confident at shouting.

Harry examined his hand and saw that there was only one card in it he could actually play.

"You have monsters and I have none," explained Harry. "So I can special summon Cyber Dragon."

Cyber Dragon: Attack 2100

A silver snake like machine dragon appeared.

'Nice,' thought Matt.

"Attack," commanded Harry.

A stream of fire shot from the dragon's mouth and burnt Battle Ox.

Examiner: 4000-3600

"I end my turn," finished Harry, impressed with his first move.

* * *

**Turn 3: Examiner **

"My move!" cried the Examiner as he drew. "I summon Panther Warrior in attack mode!"

Panther Warrior: Attack 2000

A panther wearing yellow armour and wielding a sword appeared.

"Next I equip him with Lucky Iron Axe!" continued the Examiner. "His attack increases by 500!"

Panther Warrior: Attack 2000-2500

Panther Warrior's sword was replaced with an axe.

"Uh oh," muttered Harry.

"Now I use Silent Doom to bring back Battle Ox in defense mode!" added the Examiner.

Battle Ox: Defense 1000

"Now I sacrifice Battle Ox so that Panther Warrior can attack!" cried the Examiner.

Panther Warrior charged and slashed apart Cyber Dragon with its axe.

Harry: 4000-3600

"Darn it," cursed Harry.

Charles laughed but Matt ignored him. "You're still in this Harry!"

"I end my turn," finished the Examiner.

* * *

**Turn 4: Harry **

'What am I going to do?' thought Harry. 'All the cards in my hand are either spell or traps. If I don't draw something good, I'm toast.'

"Draw," declared Harry who smiled at what he drew. "I use Reload. We place our hands in our deck, shuffle and draw new hands."

Harry and the Examiner shuffled their decks and drew their cards.

"Now I play Monster Reborn to bring back Cyber Dragon," continued Harry.

Cyber Dragon: Attack 2100

"Next I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Lucky Iron Axe."

A typhoon appeared and blasted away the axe.

Panther Warrior: Attack 2500-2000

"I summon Machina Swordsman," added Harry.

Machina Swordsman: Attack 1000

A machine man with a sword appeared.

"For every other machine type monster on my field," explained Harry. "He gains 500 attack points."

Machina Swordsman: Attack 1000-1500

"Cyber Dragon attack!" exclaimed Harry with confidence.

The dragon roared and let out a stream of fire that incinerated Panther Warrior.

Examiner: 3600-3500

"Now Machina Swordsman attacks directly!" roared Harry.

The swordsman charged and slashed at the Examiner.

Examiner: 3500-2000

"Yes!" cheered Harry.

"Go Harry!" cheered Matt.

"Lucky move," scoffed Charles.

* * *

**Turn 5: Examiner **

"Don't let your guard down yet!" declared the Examiner. "I draw! And first I use Smashing Ground! This destroys the monster with the highest defense on your field! And that's Cyber Dragon!"

Cyber Dragon exploded and without it, Harry's other monster lost its power boost.

Machina Swordsman: Attack 1500-1000

"Now I pay 1000 life points to activate Gift Token," added the Examiner. "I get a totem token for every monster on your field! You have one, so I get one token!"

Examiner: 2000-1000

Totem Token: Attack 100

A small totem pole appeared.

"Now I tribute the token to summon Fiend Zone Dragon!"

Fiend Zone Dragon: Attack 2200

A black zombie like dragon appeared.

"Oh boy," muttered Harry.

"I told you he would lose," spat Charles to Matt.

"My dragon attack!" commanded the Examiner.

The dragon charged and ripped Harry's monster apart.

Harry: 3600-2400

"I set a card and end my turn!" finished the Examiner.

'Oh,' thought Harry. 'It's hopeless.'

"Don't give up!" cried Matt to Harry. "You can do this! Believe in your cards!"

'Believe,' thought Harry as he placed his hand on his deck.

* * *

**Turn 6: Harry **

"Draw!" exclaimed Harry and he played the card he drew. "I use Spell Books from the Pot! We each draw three cards!"

Harry smiled at the three cards he drew. He knew with them he could win.

"First I discard two Machina Gunman!" explained Harry. "Each level 4 from my hand! And now I can special summon my ace from my hand! Come forth Machina Fortress!"

Machina Fortress: Attack 2500

A battle machine with cannons and wheels appeared.

'That's an ultra rare card,' thought Charles.

'Show him your power,' thought Matt.

'Sorry applicant,' thought the Examiner. 'But my face down is Courage Blast. When you take down my monster, this will take yours with it. And that will give me the edge next turn.'

"I use Shield and Sword!" cried Harry.

"Say what!" cried the Examiner confused.

Machina Fortress: Attack 2500-1600. Defense 1600-2500

Fiend Zone Dragon: Attack 2200-2000. Defense 2000-2200

"Attack Machina Fortress!" commanded Harry.

'What's he doing?' thought Charles.

"Counterattack!" commanded the Examiner and his dragon ripped Harry's ace in two.

Harry: 2400-2000

"What was the point of that?" asked the Examiner.

"This!" cried Harry in triumph. "I use Machina Fortress' ability! Because he was destroyed by battle, I pick a card on your field and destroy it! I choose your dragon!"

The Examiner watched as his dragon exploded.

"Now I use the quick-play spell Illusion Bombing!" continued Harry.

"Not that," muttered the Examiner.

'That does,' thought Charles.

"Now that your monster that destroyed one of mine has gone to the graveyard!" explained Harry. "You take damage equal to its original attack!"

The ghost of Machina Fortress appeared and blasted the Examiner.

Examiner: 1000-0000

**Winner: Harry **

* * *

"I did it!" cheered Harry.

"Alright!" cheered Matt.

'That wimp won?' thought Charles in annoyance.

**"Could duelist number 111 please report to duel field 1." **

Matt gave Harry a high five as he came down to the duel fields.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Examiner had gone back to the stands to change to a different test deck.

"Hey," said Charles.

"What?" asked the Examiner.

"You know that punk that was with that kid you just dueled?" answered Charles.

"Yeah," replied the Examiner.

"Well guess what he said about you?"

* * *

As Matt made his way to the field, he felt something move in his pocket. He stopped and reached in and pulled out a small envelope.

Matt read the writing on the front.

_Matt it's your mother here. I know you really wanted your father to come and watch you today. And I know he promised. But I want you to know that he will always be with you. He sent this card to you._

Matt ripped open the envelope and was shocked when he saw what was inside.

* * *

Matt entered the field and saw the Examiner was waiting for him.

"Your going to pay," declared the Examiner.

"Huh?" questioned Matt.

"Don't act dumb!" blurted the Examiner. "You talked trash about me. And now there's no way your going to get into this academy."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" replied Matt.

"Let's settle this!" spat the Examiner.

"Duel disk go!" cried Matt as he threw his silver and blue disk into the air and caught it on his arm. "Duel Gazer go!"

**_Authentic Reality Vision Link established. _**

**Matthew Yuri 4000 VS Examiner 4000**

**"Duel!"**

* * *

**Turn 1: Examiner**

"I go first!" cried the Examiner. "I draw! I summon a monster face down in defense mode and end my turn!"

* * *

**Turn 2: Matt**

"My move!" exclaimed Matt. "Draw! I have no monsters, which means I can special summon Junk Forward to the field!"

Junk Forward: Attack 900

A yellow mechanical human sped onto the field.

"Now I summon the tuner monster Junk Changer in attack mode!" cried Matt.

Junk Changer: Attack 1500

A can with arms and legs appeared.

"Now!" continued Matt. "Junk Changer level 3, give Junk Forward also level 3 a tune up!"

As the monster began to synchro summon, Matt chanted. "Beat them into submission Mighty Warrior!"

Mighty Warrior: Attack 2200

A blue armoured man with a mighty robotic arm appeared.

"Attack him Mighty Warrior!" commanded Matt. "Mighty Knuckle!"

Mighty Warrior charged forward, but the face down monster flipped up to reveal a man with a big shield.

Big Shield Gaurdna: Defense 2600

Mighty Warrior punched the shield, and nothing happened.

The Examiner smirked as Matt lost life points for attacking a monster with higher defense points.

Matt: 4000-3600

"I end my turn," finished Matt.

Charles chuckled lightly.

* * *

**Turn 3: Examiner**

"Back to me!" spat the Examiner. "I draw! I summon another Big Shield Gaurdna and end my turn!"

Big Shield Gaurdna: Defense 2600

* * *

**Turn 4: Matt**

'More defense,' thought Matt. 'He must be working for a summon, so I'll build my forces.'

"I draw!" roared Matt. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Junk Forward!"

Junk Forward: Attack 500

"Then I summon the tuner monster Screwturn the Apprentice Warrior!"

Screwturn the Apprentice Warrior: Attack 500

A screw with arms and legs appeared.

"Screwturn level 2 give Junk Forward level 3 a tune up!" commanded Matt.

As the monsters began to summon, Matt chanted. "Come forth wounded warrior, take your revenge! I call upon you Scarred Warrior!"

Scarred Warrior: Attack 2100

A warrior with bandages and robotics appeared.

"I end my turn!" concluded Matt.

"Two synchro summons in two turns," said Harry in amazement. "Wow."

"It won't save you," spat Charles to himself.

* * *

**Turn 5: Examiner**

"I draw!" spat the Examiner. "Prepare to feel my wrath! I play Shield Mirror! I summon another Big Shield Gaurdna from my deck!"

Big Shield Gaurdna: Defense 2600

"Now I play 1000 life points to activate Card Horoscope!" declared the Examiner. "I select a card in my deck, and add every copy of it to my hand! I choose Ancient Gear Golem! Now I discard a card to play Cost Down! The level 8 Golem's in my hand are 6 now! Next I use Tribute Frontline! With a cost of 500 life points, I can tribute summon as many times as I want this turn!"

Examiner: 4000-3000-2500

'This can't be a test deck,' thought Matt.

'When I told him that you talked trash about him,' thought Charles. 'He decided to use his real deck. There's no way you're going to get in.'

"Now I tribute my three monsters to summon three Ancient Gear Golem's!"

Ancient Gear Golem: Attack 3000

Three giant mechanical golems appeared.

"Golem number one attacks Mighty Warrior!" laughed the Examiner.

The first Golem sent a shattering punch at Mighty Warrior.

Matt: 3600-2800

"Golem number 2 hits Scarred Warrior!"

The second Golem sent a shattering punch at Scarred Warrior, but he remained on the field.

Matt: 2800-1900

"Scarred Warrior can not be destroyed once per turn in battle!" explained Matt.

"Lucky duck!" spat the Examiner as the third Golem destroyed Matt's Scarred Warrior.

Matt: 1900-1000

"I end my turn!" concluded the Examiner.

* * *

**Turn 6: Matt**

'Here goes,' thought Matt.

"I draw!" cried Matt. "I summon Junk Defender in defense mode! I set one card and end my turn!"

Junk Defender: Defense 1800

An orange and white machine monster with big arms appeared.

* * *

**Turn 7: Examiner**

"I go!" roared the Examiner. "I draw!

"Now!" interrupted Matt. "I activate Zero Data Blast! I take no battle damage this turn!"

"So you knew of my Golem's ability to inflict piercing damage and to stop trap's from activating in battle?" chuckled the Examiner. "Well, I use Polymerization! I fuse my Golem's to summon Ancient Gear Destroyer!"

Ancient Gear Destroyer: Attack 4800

An even bigger golem appeared, this one had wings, and horns, and weapons all over its body.

"Attack!" commanded the Examiner.

The gears all around the monster began to turn and all the cannons fired on Matt's monster and destroyed it.

"At the end of my turn!" explained the Examiner. "I can use Destroyer's ability! Because I inflicted no battle damage this turn, I can discard a card from my hand! And you take 500 points of damage!"

"What!" panicked Matt.

The destroyer's eyes glowed red and lasers shot from them and hit Matt, knocking him to the ground.

Matt: 1000-0500

Charles was laughing and Harry was speechless.

"I win next turn!" spat the Examiner.

* * *

**Turn 8: Matt**

"I won't lose," mumbled Matt as he stood up. "I will win! I draw! I activate Hand Reinforcements! We each draw until we have six cards in our hands!"

'My cards,' thought Matt as he placed his hand on his deck. 'Guide me.'

Matt drew his cards and smiled. 'Let's do this.'

"First I play another Monster Reborn to bring back Scarred Warrior!" declared Matt.

Scarred Warrior: Attack 2100

"Next I summon the tuner monster Jackie Jumper!" added Matt.

Jackie Jumper: Attack 1000

A monster with skis on his feet bounced onto the field.

"Now Jackie Jumper level 3!" commanded Matt. "Give the level 5 Scarred Warrior a tune up!"

'A level 8 synchro summon,' thought Charles.

'What's he doing?' thought the Examiner.

"Descend from the stars to our world!" chanted Matt as he took the card he got from the package and held it up before slapping it onto his disk. "I call you! Stardust Spark Dragon!"

Stardust Spark Dragon: Attack 2500

A shiny dragon with jewels on its body appeared in a blinding flash of light.

"That's the legendary rare card," said Charles in disbelief. "Modeled after Yusei Fudo's legendary card."

"Get ready Stardust!" cried Matt. "I use the equip card Phoenix Battle Wing!"

Stardust glowed orange and red like a phoenix.

"That card didn't boost your monsters attack at all!" spat the Examiner.

"I use the spell Parallel Twister!" added Matt. "I select a card on my field and destroy it! I choose Phoenix Battle Wing! However, once per turn, it can't be destroyed! And now that it was attempted to be destroyed, its effect kicks in! Doubling Stardust's attack!"

Stardust Spark Dragon: Attack 2500-5000

"Now the second effect of Parallel Twister!" continued Matt. "I get to destroy a card on the field! I choose Phoenix Battle Wing! And I use Stardust's effect to stop Phoenix Battle Wing from being destroyed! And you know what that means now!"

Stardust Spark Dragon: Attack 5000-10000

"No wait," pleaded the Examiner.

"Impossible," muttered Charles. "He actually won."

"End this Stardust!" commanded Matt. "Attack with Shooting Star!"

Stardust roared and sent a stream of cosmic energy at Ancient Gear Destroyer that blasted it apart.

The Examiner cried as his monster toppled onto him.

Examiner: 2500-0000

**Winner: Matt**

* * *

"Oh yeah!" cheered Matt as he fist pumped the air.

'Thank you Dad,' thought Matt. 'I couldn't have won without you.'

'You haven't seen the end of me,' thought Charles as he sat up and walked away.

* * *

**Those, there is the first chapter. I'm basing Matt's deck on Yusei's manga deck. So, yeah. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and here is the OC form. **

**OC's must be submitted via PM. **

**Name: (No relations to characters). **

**Age: (If you're also a turbo duelist, you must be at least 17. Otherwise, not any older then 25). **

**Personality: (Detailed) **

**Clothing: (For this story. You only wear school clothes at formal events and stuff.)**

**Looks: (Can be bizarre, but not to bizarre)**

**Background: (Try not to have characters with dark or depressing pasts). **

**Likes:**

**Dislikes: **

**Deck Type: **

**Ace: **

**How you duel: **

**If your OC gets in, I will get you to PM me the deck lists. If you want some OC cards, tell me what they are and I'll see if they are okay. Also, no XYZ monsters. **

**Here is a list of decks you can't do and decks that will be used at some stage during the story. Sorry for inconvenience if you wanted one of these decks. **

**Junk/Warrior: You can have a warrior deck but it can't be similar to Yusei's or Matt's. **

**Dragon**

**Plants/Rose**

**Blackwings**

**Morphtronic **

**Forest/Beasts/Winged-Beasts**

**Fiend: You can but it can't include Dark Highlander or be based around it. **

**Machina **

**Cosmic (Invented by me) **

**Ice Monsters**

**Undead**

**Sphere**

**Gundam (Used by an accepted OC)**

**Spellcaster (Used by an accepted OC)**

**Heaven/Hell (Used by an accepted OC)**

**Temporal Machine Deities (Used by an accepted OC)**

**Fire King (Used by an accepted OC) **

**Send some OC's in, I'm in need of one more! And please review! **


	2. Chapter 2: Fear the Undead

**Hey there, here is the 2nd chapter for 5D's Duel Academy. I know I promised and update on Sunday, but I held it back till today so I could touch up some things and make it better. Now, for the OCs that has been accepted, your characters won't appear until later on in the story. But once they do, they will play a big part. Below is the list of accepted OCs. **

* * *

**Ren Mochizuki-Gundam Deck (Code-Emperor7)**

**Kimberly Nguyen-Spellcaster Deck (mcdinh)**

**Krista Lynn Austin-Heaven/Hell Deck (Gingercookiessnaps) **

**Ichiro Mirai-Temporal Machine Deities Deck (ThatYaioFanboy)**

**Aorina Tachikaza-Fire King Deck (kingdom cure) **

* * *

**Okay, there they are. And I'm in need of one more OC. So send them in. Enjoy the chapter, and please review! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fear the Undead **

Chancellor Seller stepped up to the podium. He was a big man, broad shoulders and tall. He had dark grey hair and a matching beard. His eyes were small and were a dark blue. He was wearing black pants and a matching black trench coat.

"Welcome students," he said with a grumpy voice. "I am glad to say that I am proud of all of you. You are some of the greatest rookie duelists in the city. And we are here to make sure you reach your full potential and become some of the greatest duelist to ever. Now, you may report back to your dormitories, classes start tomorrow."

The kids quickly stood up and rushed to their dormitories.

* * *

Matt had changed back into his regular clothes and was now heading the furthest dorm of the island. He knew it had once been the Slifer Red dormitory, but it had now been upgraded to a normal one like all the others.

"Looks like this is my room," he said as he opened the door. He quickly spotted Harry inside. His was sitting on the long desk next to the door. His bag was on the bottom bunk, and he was typing on his laptop.

"Hey Matt," said Harry. He looked grateful that Matt had ended up as his room partner.

"Hey Harry," replied Matt as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He swung his bag onto the top bunk and took a seat next to Harry.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Just going over some rules and stuff," replied Harry as he continued to type on the laptop.

"Okay."

Matt climbed up onto his bunk and lay down. He took out his deck and sorted through his cards, before putting it away and looking through his turbo duel deck.

"You're a turbo duelist," said Harry as he noticed some speed spells in Matt's hand.

"Yeah," replied Matt casually. "Turbo dueling is awesome. You should try it when you're old enough."

"I will," answered Harry. "Hey, want to check out the island."

"Why not." Matt jumped down from the bunk and grabbed his duel disk. Harry did the same and they exited the room.

* * *

Matt and Harry were in the courtyard; many duels were breaking out between some new kids and some older ones.

"Well, well," hissed a voice.

Matt and Harry spun around to see Charles and two other guys. The first one was tall, and thin. He had spiky black hair and blue eyes. The one next to him was shorter, and had a brown Afro.

"This is Archie and Nigel," said Charles, pointing to the tall one first then the short one.

Matt didn't reply and Harry took a step back.

"What's the matter?" spat Charles. "Cat got your tongue."

"I have nothing to say to you," replied Matt bluntly.

"Oh really," answered Charles. "Then how about we talk with a duel. I know your win at the entrance exam was a fluke."

"Then I'll prove you wrong," answered Matt as he went to activate his duel disk.

"Break it up," interrupted a voice. The boys turned around to see a boy about Matt's height approaching them. He was wearing a jacket over a black shirt. He wore brown pants with the same coloured shoes. His hair was dark grey, smooth and short. A yellow duel disk was strapped to his arm and a deck box was strapped to his waist.

"It's your first days here," he added. "Why don't you try not to get expelled?"

Charles smirked before turning back to Matt. "You got lucky today."

Charles and his mates walked off.

"Are you going to thank me?" asked the Boy.

"I could have taken him," replied Matt.

"Really," answered the Boy. "Because Charles Trident was accepted straight away after blitzing Pre-Duel Academy."

"Well," said Matt. "Did you see my match at the entrance exam?"

"I did," replied the Boy. "Opponent at 2500 life points. Ancient Gear Destroyer on the field. You with nothing but 500 life points. Yet you manage to win with just three cards. Stardust Spark Dragon, Phoenix Battle Wing, and Parallel Twister. It was very impressive."

"All in the days work of a duelist," joked Matt.

"The names Anthony Pro," said the Boy as he held out his hand.

'Anthony Pro,' thought Harry. 'Where have I heard that name before?'

"Nice to meet you," responded Matt has he shook Anthony's hand. "The names Matt, and this is my friend Harry."

"Nice to meet you," replied Anthony. "Also, would you like to have a duel against me later? I was so impressed by your duel, that Id thought would try my chances at a duel with you."

"It's a deal," replied Matt.

* * *

It was nearly dark, and Matt was still looking through his deck as he and Harry approached the courtyard for the second time that day.

"Hey Matt?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," replied Matt, taking his eyes of his deck and looking at his friend.

"I want you to have this," offered Harry as he held out the spell Shield & Sword. "I got it in a pack I opened today. And I realized that I wouldn't have won in the entrance exam if it weren't for that card. So I've decided to pay you back."

"Thanks Harry," responded Matt with a smile as he took the card from Harry and slid it into his deck. "I'll keep it with me always."

* * *

As they made it into the courtyard, they could see that Anthony was waiting for them. He was already to go. And he seemed very confident.

'Alright Matt,' thought Anthony. 'You got my attention in that entrance exam duel. Now I want to see how you fare against me.'

"Ready?" asked Anthony.

"I am," replied Matt. "The question is, are you?"

Anthony smirked before saying, "As ready as I'll ever be!"

"Duel disk activate!" they cried at the same time. "Duel gazer set!"

**_Authentic Reality Vision Link Established. _**

**Matt Yuri 4000 VS Anthony Pro 4000**

**"Duel!"**

* * *

**Turn 1: Anthony **

"You first," offered Matt.

"With pleasure," replied Anthony. "Draw! And firstly, I activate the continuous spell Phantasmagoria! Now all face up monsters on the field are treated as undead!"

'A spell that makes all monsters undead,' thought Matt.

Behind Anthony, a strange large tombstone appeared. His side turned into a graveyard with tombstones and dead trees.

'An undead deck,' thought Harry. 'Now I know I've heard of this guy.'

"I set a monster and a card!" finished Anthony. "Turn end!"

* * *

**Turn 2: Matt **

"It's my move now!" exclaimed Matt as he drew a card. He smirked when he saw he had drawn Double Summon. "First off, I'm summoning out Junk Blader in attack mode!"

Junk Blader: Attack 1800

A purple swordsman with a black cape and a red sword appeared.

"Now I play Double Summon!" continued Matt. "This allows me to normal summon again this turn! So I'm bringing out the tuner monster Screwturn the Apprentice Warrior!"

Screwturn the Apprentice Warrior: Attack 500

A screw with eyes, arms and legs appeared.

"Now Screwturn level 2!" commanded Matt. "Give Junk Blader level 4 a tune up!"

As Matt's monsters began to tune, Matt chanted, "Burst from the event horizon! Arise Champion of Gravity! Gravity Warrior!"

Gravity Warrior: Attack 2200

A blue mechanical human with a lion like head appeared.

"Now I use his ability!" continued Matt. "Once per turn, I can flip one of your face down monsters into attack position and force it to attack!"

"To bad!" interrupted Anthony. "Because my monster is Flipper Demon!"

Flipper Demon: Attack 100

A big red head with black eyes and fans appeared.

"When he's flipped," explained Anthony. "One of your monsters return to your hand! And because it's a synchro monster, it goes back into your extra deck! In addition, because the monster that attacked Flipper Demon was sent back, Flipper Demon isn't destroyed!"

Gravity Warrior was surrounded by red energy before disappearing.

"I set a card and end my turn!" finished Matt.

'Crud,' thought Matt. 'He got my field empty with that move.'

"I activate Flipper Demon's second effect," interrupted Anthony. "Because he was flipped face up, I' allowed return him to my hand!"

* * *

**Turn 3: Anthony**

"And now it's my turn again!" cried Anthony. "I set a monster and end my turn!"

* * *

**Turn 4: Matt **

'What's his angle?' thought Matt.

"I draw!" exclaimed Matt. He eyed the card he had drawn Monster Reborn, and played it. "I play Monster Reborn to resurrect Junk Blader!"

Junk Blader: Attack 1800

"Now I summon the tuner monster Jackie Jumper!" continued Matt as he slapped a card onto his disk.

Jackie Jumper: Attack 1000

A monster with skis on his feet bounced onto the field.

"Ready?" asked Matt. "I tune Jackie Jumper level 3 with Junk Blader level 4! Get ready, I synchro summon Lightning Warrior!"

Lightning Warrior: Attack 2400

A white armoured man with long hair appeared in a flash of lightning.

"Go get him Lightning Warrior!" commanded Matt. "Attack with Lightning Punisher!"

Lightning Warrior held its arm up and it charged with lightning. He then aimed at Anthony's face down monster, and lightning zapped towards it.

"Pity!" interrupted Anthony. "Because my monster is Flipper Demon!"

Flipper Demon: Defense 1000

"And now Flipper Demon and Lightning Warrior return to us!" added Anthony.

Matt growled as his synchro monster returned to his extra deck.

'I can't believe I fell for that,' thought Matt. 'He's stalling, but for what?'

"I set a card and end my turn!" finished Matt.

* * *

**Turn 5: Anthony**

"Back to me!" declared Anthony. "I draw! First I set a monster, and then I play Card of Sanctity! This allows us to each draw until we have six cards! Next I play Card Destruction! We each discard our hands and draw the same amount we discarded!"

'He must be searching for a card,' thought Matt as he drew his new hand.

'Prepare for the end,' thought Anthony.

"I end my turn with a face down card!" concluded Anthony.

* * *

**Turn 6: Matt**

"Back to me!" exclaimed Matt as he drew.

'Perfect,' thought Matt when he saw what he drew.

"First I play Junk Recycler!" added Matt. "I can bring back one monster from my graveyard with Junk in its name! I choose Junk Blader!"

Junk Blader: Attack 1800

"Now I equip him with Twin Blade-Junk Sword!" continued Matt.

Junk Blader: Attack 1800-2300

Junk Blader took hold of a rusted double-edged sword.

"This not only raises his attack by 500," explained Matt. "It also makes it so when the equipped monster battles defense mode monsters, they're automatically destroyed! So attack him Junk Blader!"

Junk Blader sprung forward with its blade held high. But Anthony only smirked at the sight.

"I activate the trap card!" interrupted Anthony. "Go, Invincible Shield! Now, no defense mode monsters can be destroyed this turn! Which means that you're now attacking my demon again!"

Matt groaned as the Flipper Demon appeared and his monster returned to his hand.

Flipper Demon: Defense 1000

"And," added Anthony. "I think I'll let him stay on the field instead of returning him to my hand."

"I end my turn!" growled Matt in frustration.

* * *

**Turn 7: Anthony**

"Looks like it's my turn again," joked Anthony as he drew and then smirked at what he had drawn.

"First I activate the spell!" started Anthony. "Token Party! This allows me to send my Demon to the grave and bring out two token versions of it! Each with half its attack and defense points!"

Flipper Demon Token: Attack 50

Two small versions of Flipper Demon appeared.

"Now I tribute them to advance summon Diadara-Bochi!" roared Anthony.

Diadara-Bochi: Attack 2900

A large red skinned, one-eyed demon with its tongue sticking out appeared with a crash.

'What is that!' thought Matt.

'That's one big monster,' thought Harry.

"Now I activate my trap card!" added Anthony. "Ghostly Reinforcements! This allows me to pay 1000 life points, and I get to special summon 2 level 4 or lower undead monsters from my grave! And because I played Card Destruction, I have plenty! So I bring back Mezuki and Gozuki!"

Mezuki: Attack 1700

A horse human hybrid with an axe appeared.

Gozuki: Attack 1800

A Minotaur appeared with a big hammer.

Anthony: 4000-3000

"Now I normal summon the Long-Tailed Black Horse!" added Anthony.

Long-Tailed Black Horse: Attack 1400

A black horse with a long tail galloped onto the field.

"And now for Diadara-Bochi's ability!" continued Anthony. "He gains 200 attack for every undead monster on my field!"

"Sat what!" cried Matt.

"But that means his attack will go up to…" started Harry.

"3500!" finished Anthony.

Diadara-Bochi: Attack 2900-3500

"And now I equip him with Ghost Booster!" continued Anthony. "He gains 500 attack for every undead type monster on the field!"

Diadara-Bochi: Attack 3500-5000

'Wait a minute!' thought Harry. 'Now I remember! Anthony Pro is the ultimate strategizing duelist! He can make any strategy to combat any deck! And that means he's done the same in this duel! You're really in trouble this time Matt!'

'Oh crud,' thought Matt. 'That's one tough monster.'

"End this Diadara-Bochi!" commanded Anthony.

The big red giant jumped forward with its arms raised. But Matt was ready.

"I activate the trap card Defense Draw!" interrupted Matt. "I get to draw a card, and I take no battle damage this turn!"

Matt drew a card from his deck as the big red hands came down upon him. Matt was thrown to the ground, but he took no damage.

"I end my turn," concluded Anthony.

* * *

**Turn 8: Matt**

"My move!" cried Matt as he stood up. "I set a monster and end my turn!"

* * *

**Turn 9: Anthony**

"This is it!" declared Anthony as he drew. "I summon Onmoraki!"

Onmoraki: Attack 1200

A small zombie phoenix appeared.

"And now Diadara-Bochi gains 200 attack via its effect and 500 via Ghost Booster!" declared Anthony.

Diadara-Bochi: Attack 5000-5200-5700

"Now attack!" commanded Anthony and the giant attacked yet again.

"Sorry!" butted in Matt. "But my monster is Junk Shieldsman! And he can't be destroyed with just one attack!"

Junk Shieldsman: Defense 2500

A man wielding a rusty shield appeared and blocked the giant red fists.

"I end my turn!" concluded Anthony. "And now because your monster is face up, it becomes undead and this boosts Diadara-Bochi's attack."

Diadara-Bochi: Attack 5700-5900-6600

'You may have survived' thought Anthony. 'But I have some cards in my deck that can destroy that defense mode monster. You're finished next turn.'

* * *

**Turn 10: Matt**

'Everything relies on this draw,' thought Matt as he placed his hand on his deck.

"I draw!" exclaimed Matt as he drew. He saw the card Shield & Sword, and he looked towards Harry and nodded.

'He drew it,' thought Harry. 'Maybe he still has a chance.'

'No card is useless,' thought Matt. 'And any card can get you out of any situation.'

"First of I summon the Tuner Monster Junk Changer!" cried Matt.

Junk Changer: Attack 1500

A can with arms and legs appeared.

"Now because I have another Junk monster on my field," explained Matt. "Junk Changer can increase his level by 1!"

Junk Changer: Level 3-4

"Junk Changer level 4!" commanded Matt. "Give Junk Shieldsman also level 4 a tune up!"

As the monsters began to summon, Matt chanted, "You who shines so bright in the night sky! Descend from the starry plane to our world! I summon you Stardust Spark Dragon!"

Stardust Spark Dragon: Attack 2500

A shining white dragon with blue jewels and silver scales appeared in a flash of light.

"It's no match for me!" pointed out Anthony.

"I wouldn't bet on it!" replied Matt as he held out a card. "I use Shield & Sword!"

"No way!" cried Anthony.

Stardust Spark Dragon: Attack 2500-2000 Defense 200-2500

Diadara-Bochi: Attack 6600-2500 Defense 2500-6600

Mezuki: Attack 1700-800 Defense 800-1700

Gozuki: Attack 1800-800 Defense 800-1800

Long-Tailed Black Horse: Attack 1400-800 Defense 800-1400

Onmoraki: Attack 1200-1000 Defense 1000-1200

Matt smirked before pressing a button on his disk. "And to top that off! I activate Defense Drain! This drains one of your monster of all of its defense points! And then converts it into attack for one of mine! I think I'll take Diadara-Bochi's defense and give it to Stardust!"

Diadara-Bochi: Defense 6600-0

Stardust Spark Dragon: Attack 2000-8600

"I...I...," muttered Anthony in disbelief. "There's nothing I can do."

"Go get them Stardust!" exclaimed Matt as he pointed towards Diadara-Bochi. "Attack with shooting Star!"

Stardust flew into the air and roared before unleashing a stream of cosmic energy that crashed into the red giant and blasted it away.

Anthony cried out as the attack knocked him back.

Anthony: 3000-0000

**Winner: Matt **

* * *

"You did it Matt!" cheered Harry as he ran over to the junk duelist.

"I couldn't have done it without your card," replied Matt as he held up Shield & Sword.

"That was some move," complemented Anthony as he stood up and made his way over to Matt and Harry. "I could never have planned for a combo like that. Using Shield & Sword to turn Diadara-Bochi's attack into defense and then stealing it and using it as attack points was brilliant."

"Well," answered Matt. "I always strive for perfection."

"Don't think that means you'll win next time though," pointed out the undead duelist. "Next time, I'll have a brand new strategy to beat you."

"I look forward to seeing it." Matt smirked and he and Anthony shook hands.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 2. And I hope you all liked it. Basically, the first few chapters are going to be used to introduce characters and all. So yeah. Please review and send that last OC in!**

**Made up cards:**

**Flipper Demon (Monster)**

**Junk Recycle (Spell) **

**Twin-Blade Junk Sword (Equip Spell)**

**Token Party (Spell)**

**Flipper Demon Token (Token)**

**Ghost Booster (Equip Spell)**

**Invincible Shield (Trap) **


	3. Chapter 3: Heart of Ice

**Okay, here is chapter 3! I'm trying to make the chapters better as they go! And I hope this delivers! Please read & review!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Heart of Ice**

"Oh man," moaned Harry as he rushed through the halls. "Why did I let Matt go before I was ready? He's probably so much better at finding his way around this place then I am."

Finally Harry stumbled into a classroom, and many eyes zoomed in on him. Professor Chester was standing at the front of room, death-starring Harry. He was tall and thin. He had long white hair that was spiky at the front and red eyes with glasses. He wore a blue trench coat with black pants.

Harry tried to avoid eye contact with Chester and caught Matt near him, sitting at a desk.

"Sorry I'm late," mumbled Harry.

"I don't think there is an excuse for being late for the first class of the year," grunted Chester in reply.

"Come on Professor," interrupted Matt. Everyone shifted their gazes to Matt. "Cut him some slack. It's his second day here. I'm sure you would have done the same thing when you were in school."

"I didn't," scoffed Chester. "And this doesn't concern you Mr. Yuri. So stay out!"

"No," replied Matt.

Chester's eyes flashed dangerously red. "What did you say?"

"I said no," replied Matt firmly. "Harry is my friend. And I don't like it that you are going so hard on him and treating him like this."

"No one says no to me!" snapped Chester as he pulled out his duel disk. "I think you need to learn some manners! In a duel! If I win, you and Mr. Latey pants over there get detention for the next month! But if I lose, you both get off!"

"It's a deal," replied Matt as he stood up and took out his duel disk. He moved to the front of the class and the two prepared.

'Good luck Matt,' thought Harry.

"Duel disk go!" they cried. "Duel gazer set!"

**_Authentic Reality Vision Link Established. _**

* * *

**Matt Yuri 4000 VS Professor Chester 4000**

**"Duel!" **

* * *

**Turn 1: Matt**

"I draw!" cried Matt as he drew. "First I summon Junk Blader in attack mode!"

Junk Blader: Attack 1800

A purple armoured man wearing a black cape and wielding a red sword appeared.

"I set two cards and end my turn!" finished Matt.

* * *

**Turn 2: Chester**

In the corner of the room sat Charles, who was watching with a smug look on his face. 'Crush him Professor.'

"Let me show you how a real duelist battles!" scoffed Chester. "I draw! I summon La Jinn the Mystical Jeanie of the Lamp!"

La Jinn the Mystical Jeanie of the Lamp: Attack 1800

A green Jeanie appeared.

"Then I equip him with not one," added Chester. "But two Lucky Iron Axe's!"

La Jinn the Mystical Jeanie of the Lamp: Attack 1800-2300-2800

La Jinn took hold of two axes and glowed red.

"I activate Threatening Roar!" interrupted Matt. "This stops you from attacking!"

Matt's face down card flipped up and let out a fierce roar.

"Guess I'll end my turn with two face downs then," snorted Chester.

'You're doomed away,' thought Chester. 'My face down card is Magic Cylinder. When you attack, you'll take your monsters attack as damage, and then I'll use my other face down Double Trouble to double the damage. My plan is fool proof.'

* * *

**Turn 3: Matt**

"I draw!" exclaimed Matt. "I activate Card of Sanctity! We each draw until we have six cards! Now I summon out Junk Armour!"

Junk Armour: Attack 800

Rusty junk like armour appeared.

"Now I discard a card in my hand to the graveyard to special summon the tuner monster Jackie Jumper!" continued Matt.

Jackie Jumper: Attack 1000

A monster with skis on his feet bounced onto the field.

"Now I tune Jackie Jumper level 3 with Junk Armour level 2 to synchro summon Catapult Warrior!" roared Matt.

Catapult Warrior: Attack 1000

A silver and blue armoured man with launchers on its shoulder appeared.

"So what?" spat Chester.

"Now I tribute Junk Blader to summon Junk Dragonlet!" exclaimed Matt.

Junk Dragonlet: Attack 2100

A mechanical dragon with cords coming from its body appeared.

"Now I tribute it to activate Catapult Warrior's effect!" explained Matt. "You take damage equal to Junk Dragonlet's attack!"

Catapult Warrior sat on the launchers before being launched at Chester.

Chester: 4000-1900

"Now I activate the trap card Spirit Snipe!" roared Matt. "Because Dragonlet was sent to the graveyard via an effect! It means you take damage equal to its attack!"

"Say what!" cried Chester.

"Way to go Matt!" cheered Harry.

Charles gritted his teeth and cursed under his breath.

The spirit of Junk Dragonlet appeared and flew into Chester.

Chester: 1900-0000

**Winner: Matt**

* * *

"I lost in a one turn kill," cursed Chester angrily as he fell to his knees and his cards scattered.

"Let that be a lesson," declared Matt as he looked down at Chester. "And I'm guessing class is dismissed as well."

Matt and Harry walked away, as did the rest of the class.

'You'll regret this Matt Yuri,' thought Chester as he watched Matt leave. 'Believe me! No one humiliates me like that and get's away with it! I will have my revenge!'

* * *

"Thanks for getting me out of that," said Harry as he collapsed onto his bed.

"No biggy," replied Matt as he jumped onto his bunk and lay down.

"But it is," replied Harry. "You've been treating me like family rather then a friend. And I really appreciate that."

"Hey," answered Matt. "Friends take care of each other. I'm sure you would have done the same."

Harry went to answer but decided not to. 'I don't think I'd have the courage to do what you did.'

* * *

"It's done," chuckled Chester as he closed his laptop. "Soon, Matt will be expelled once and for all. Mwahahahahahahahahaha!"

* * *

It was night time, and Matt and Harry were about to go to bed. Harry was busy brushing his teeth while Matt was finishing some homework on his laptop.

"Hey Matt?" asked Harry as he finished brushing his teeth. "How did you get so confident?"

Matt lowered his head slightly and looked away. "My Dad taught me to duel. He was always told me that dueling should be about fun, not about winning. He said that no goal is out of reach and that you should always try to get to it no matter what."

Harry listened, and suddenly felt bad that he asked that question. It seemed personal or Matt just didn't want to talk about his father.

Suddenly, Matt's laptop began to beep and a video message appeared. The image was blurred and the only think he could hear was a girl's voice.

"Help! Is anyone there! Please help me! Help! I'm in the cargo area! Come quick! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Matt and Harry starred silently at the laptop as the screen went black.

"Let's go," said Matt as he stood up and took his duel disk.

"Wait," said Harry.

* * *

Matt and Harry were approaching the cargo area, crates and forklifts were all over the place, and the only light was the full moon.

"We should have told a teacher," whined Harry.

"That would take to long," replied Matt. "That girl is in trouble and we have to help her."

'That's right Matt,' thought Chester as he stood on top of some crates and looked down at Matt and Harry. 'You walked right into my trap. I made that video so you'd come here. An area students are not allowed to go into. Now I'll take a picture of you and get you expelled.'

Suddenly, Chester tripped on a wire and the camera fell in between some crates.

"No!" cried Chester.

"Who's there?" called a voice.

As quick as a flash, Chester jumped behind some crates.

Matt and Harry had no time to hide as three girls came around the corner.

"Trespassers," said the girl in the front. She had long yellow hair and was wearing a blue skirt with matching boots. She wore a blue jacket over a white t-shirt and she had a silver and white duel disk on her arm.

Behind her were two other girls. The one on the right wore blue jeans with a red jacket and she had long black hair. That other girl was wearing a yellow dress and she had short black hair.

"Why are you here?" asked the head Girl.

"We received a distress call," replied Matt.

The Girl smirked. "Sounds like you've been pranked. This area is forbidden to students unless they're doing a job like we are."

"Oh boy," commented Harry.

"You're in big trouble," said the Girl on the right.

"You are going to get expelled for this," added the Girl on the left.

"But we didn't know," interrupted Harry.

"Exactly," added Matt. "I suggest a duel. One of you take me on. If I win, we go off. But if you win, we get expelled."

"Alright," said the Head Girl. "It's a deal. I'm Sarah Shine by the way. This is Katy on my right and Lucy on my left. Get ready to lose."

"Duel disk go!" they cried. "Duel gazer set!"

**_Authentic Reality Vision Link Established._**

* * *

**Matt Yuri 4000 VS Sarah Shine 4000**

**"Duel!"**

* * *

**Turn 1: Sarah**

"Ladies first!" declared Sarah as she drew. "I summon Icicle Pixie in attack mode!"

Icicle Pixie: Attack 1000

A small fairy wearing white clothing holding a staff appeared.

"I set a card and end my turn!" finished Sarah. "Bring it!"

* * *

**Turn 2: Matt**

"Be careful what you wish for!" cried Matt as he drew. "I summon Junk Breaker in attack mode!"

Junk Breaker: Attack 1800

A purple knight with a black cape and wielding a big red mace appeared.

"Go get them Junk Breaker!" commanded Matt. "Attack with Scrap Mace!"

Junk Breaker jumped forward swinging its mace, but Sarah just smiled.

"I activate Icicle Pixie's ability!" interrupted Sarah. "When a monster attack her, that monster gains an ice counter! This stops that monster from changing battle positions!"

Junk breaker became frozen from the waist down.

"That doesn't matter!" cried Matt. "Because your monster is still going bye-bye!"

"I don't think so!" chuckled Sarah. "I activate the continuous trap Hail Storm! Now, the players will take 500 points of damage when one of our monster gets an ice counter, in addition, it can't attack on the turn it got an ice counter!"

"Say what!" cried Matt.

A hailstorm rained down on Matt and cried out. Also, his monster was cut off from attacking.

Matt: 4000-3500

"How do you like that?" asked Sarah.

"I set a card and end my turn!" groaned Matt.

* * *

**Turn 3: Sarah **

"I set a monster and a card!" declared Sarah. "I'm done."

* * *

**Turn 4: Matt **

"My turn!" declared Matt as he drew. "I summon Junk Blader in attack mode!"

Junk Blader: Attack 1800

The purple knight wearing a black cape and wielding a red sword appeared.

"Go get that face down monster!" ordered Matt and Junk Blader jumped forward.

"I activate the continuous trap!" interrupted Sarah.

'Another one,' thought Harry.

"Icicle Crossroads!" declared Sarah. "Now, when there are only water monsters on my field, I get to choose what you attack! I choose Icicle Pixie! And you know what that means!"

The lower body of Junk Blader became frozen, and a hailstorm erupted.

Matt cried out as his life points lowered and his monsters attack was stopped.

Matt: 3500-3000

"You want to play it that way!" roared Matt. "Well, Junk Breaker attack!"

'What now?' thought Matt. 'You can't stop Icicle Pixie from destruction this time.'

"I activate Icicle Pixie's effect!" chuckled Sarah. "She puts another ice counter on your monster! Because there is no limit!"

"No way!" cried Matt.

Another hailstorm erupted and ice shards bombarded Matt yet again.

Matt: 3000-2500

"I end my turn!" grunted Matt.

* * *

**Turn 5: Sarah **

"Back to me!" exclaimed Sarah. "I set another monster and end my turn!"

'She's going for a defensive tactic from the looks of it,' thought Harry. 'I wonder how Matt plans to fight it.'

* * *

**Turn 6: Matt **

"I draw!" exclaimed Matt. "I set a monster and end my turn!"

"Not so fast!" interrupted Sarah. "I activate Rear-Guard Action! This forces your weakest monster to attack me! Both your monster have the same attack, so I choose Junk Blader!"

"No!" cried Matt. But Junk Blader attacked anyway, that was when Icicle Road made him attack Icicle Pixie, and she put an ice counter on Junk Blader. And then Sarah's trap would activate.

Matt: 2500-2000

* * *

**Turn 7: Sarah **

"My move again!" declared Sarah. "I set a card and a monster! Turn end!"

* * *

**Turn 8: Matt **

Matt didn't say anything as he drew. "I set another monster and a card! Turn end!"

* * *

**Turn 9: Sarah**

"Looks like you're losing hope," said Sarah as she drew. "Oh well. I'll first flip summon three Ice Shard Hunters!"

Ice Shard Hunter: Attack 1300

Three women wearing blue armour and wielding white scepters appeared.

"Now I normal summon Cold Enchanter!" added Sarah.

Cold Enchanter: Attack 1600

A girl wearing light blue clothing and wielding a snowflake scepter appeared.

"Now I activate Facedown Blast!" continued Sarah. "This destroys all of your face down monsters!"

Matt cried out as his face down monsters exploded.

"Now Cold Enchanter gains 300 attack for every ice counter on the field! Your monsters have a total of 4, so she gains 1200!"

Cold Enchanter: 1600-2800

"Now I activate the field spell Absolute Zero Barrier!" added Sarah. "All monsters with ice counters on them become unable to attack and they lose 500 for every ice counter on them attack!"

Junk Blader: Attack 1800-1300-800

Junk Breaker: Attack 1800-1300-800

Matt gasped as his monsters became frozen solid.

"I activate the Unbeatable Hero trap card to stop my monsters from being destroyed!" interrupted Matt. "And I use Damage Diet to halve the damage!"

"Okay then!" continued Sarah. "Cold Enchanter attack!"

A storm of snowflakes struck Matt's Junk Blader.

Matt: 2000-1000

"Now my Hunters attack!" added Sarah.

Each hunter attacked Junk Breaker and injured Matt.

Matt: 1000-0750-0500-0250

"Now Icicle Pixie attacks!" ordered Sarah as her pixie attacked.

Matt: 0250-0050

"Matt!" cried Harry.

Matt groaned as he fell to his knees.

"Now I play Spell Book inside the Pot!" explained Sarah. "We each draw three cards! Next I activate two continuous spells! One is Ice Flash! Now when a non-water monster is summoned, it automatically gains an ice counter! My other is Defense Shock! If you set a monster or summon it in defense mode, you loose 500 life points!"

"She has him cornered," mumbled Harry. "We're going to get expelled."

* * *

**Turn 10: Matt **

"No we aren't," replied Matt as he drew. "Because she played right into my hands! I was just stalling until I could get a tuner monster into my hand!"

"Say what!" cried Sarah. "You can't win! If you summon anything, my spells will get you! And If you attack my traps get you!"

"I wouldn't bet on it!" replied Matt. "I tribute Junk Breaker to negate all current effects!"

"What!" cried Sarah.

Cold Enchanter: 2800-1600

All of Sarah's cards turned into stone and Matt's Junk Blader broke out the ice surrounding him.

"Now I summon the tuner monster Screwturn the Apprentice Warrior!" continued Matt.

Screwturn the Apprentice Warrior: Attack 500

A screw with arms, legs and eyes appeared.

"Screwturn level 2!" declared Matt. "Give Junk Blader level 4 a tune up!"

As Matt's monsters began to synchro summon, matt chanted. "Burst from the event horizon! Come forth champion of gravity! Gravity Warrior!"

Gravity Warrior: Attack 2100

A blue and silver mechanical man with a lion head appeared.

"I doesn't matter!" interrupted Sarah. "I can still win next turn!"

"Yeah!" added Sarah's friends.

"There is no next turn!" replied Matt. "I activate Gravity Warrior's ability! On the turn he is summoned, he gains 300 attack for all face up monsters on your field! You have 5 so he gains 1500!"

Gravity Warrior: Attack 2100-3600

"And because my life is lower!" Matt added as he slipped a card into his disk. "I can equip him with Megamorph! This doubles his original attack to 4100! And then if you add his own effects power up, he get's a whooping 5600!"

Gravity Warrior: Attack 3600-5600

"This can't be," mumbled Sarah.

"Way to go!" cheered Harry.

"Ends this Gravity Warrior!" declared Matt as Gravity Warrior flew into the air. "Attack with Gravity Cross!"

Blue energy powered up In Gravity Warrior's hands before he shot them at Icicle Pixie and they slashed her in half.

Sarah: 4000-0000

**Winner: Matt **

* * *

"That's game," said Matt.

Sarah was on her knees. 'I can't believe I lost. This guy is good.'

"Okay," said Sarah as she stood up. "You won so you go free. But this won't be the last time we'll meet.'

Matt smirked at Sarah before he and Harry left.

'That little brat!' thought Chester. 'I can't believe he won! And I didn't get my revenge!'

* * *

**There's the chapter, hope you liked it. Oh, and decode9, I'm still considering your OC. Please review! **


End file.
